moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Prawdziwe cierpienie cz. 6
Oddech. Uspokój się, opanuj swoje emocje. Oddech. Przestań zachowywać się jak smarkacz. Oddech. Weź się w garść! Oddycham coraz normalniej, moje dłonie też drżą jakby słabiej. Zdołałem sobie wmówić że nic nie słyszałem z ust zabitej podróby. No właśnie, zabitej... Kątem oka patrze na leżące nieopodal komory lustro, nie widzę jednak swojego żałosnego, poranionego i zapłakanego oblicza. Osoba którą widzę w ogóle nie jest człowiekiem, lecz humanoidalnym gadem. Wielkim na dwa metry, pokrytym niebieskimi łuskami i wyposażonym w nowoczesny pancerz Federacji. Gad ten stoi dokładnie w miejscu w którym ja siedzę i wpatruje się we mnie swoimi gadzimi oczami. W jego oczach widzę typowe dla niego patrzenie na wszystkich z góry, jednak jest w nich coś innego, co emanuje z jeszcze większą mocą. Satysfakcja. Przełykam gorzko ślinę. Gdyby Sih'Nev naprawde tutaj był, na pewno tak by zareagował. Próbuję go zabić od 5 lat, ścigam go gdzie by nie był, w imię zemsty za moją ukochaną. A teraz leże, trzymając w dłoniach ostrze które pozbawiło ją życia. Ostrze którym pozbawiłem życia jej podróbkę. Boli mnie głowa, niedobrze mi. Zdecydowanie za dużo wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. Wbijam miecz w ziemię i wstaje, opierając się o niego. Moje nogi są jak z waty, wątpie żebym dał radę wyjść z tego miejsca o własnych siłach. - Przemek, znalazłem coś ciekawego na tym komputerze.- mówi do mnie Smąriusz. Odwracam się i rozgladam za nim. Oczy mnie bolą, musze bardzo się skupić na tym żeby ich nie zamknąć. Widzę szczątki komór w których były inne klony, oraz zieloną maź która się z nich wylewa. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy Smąriusz je przegrzał, ani kiedy wszedł do komputera, którego wielki ekran zajmuje większość ściany naprzeciwko mnie. - Nic...mnie to...- nie mam nawet dość sił żeby się wysłowić. Żałosne. Nagle ogromny ekran włącza się i czarne tło niknie w ułamku sekundy, zastąpione przez osobliwy obraz. Film który się włącza ukazuje mi rudego naukowca którego niedawno zabiłem, który stoi na tle szklanych komór, wypełnionych formaliną. W jednej z tych komór widać doskonale rozwijający się płód, w innym niemowlaka a w tym najbliżej naukowca, Strange. Wszystkie "okazy", bo tylko takie słowo ciśnie mi sie na usta, podłączone są przezroczystymi rurami, podłączonymi do ich ust oraz piersi. W tych rurach widać zieloną maź, te samą którą widać w każdej podróbce. - Nasze badania zaczynają odnosić coraz większe sukcesy.- mówi rudzielec na nagraniu.-'' Z każdą godziną zbliżamy się coraz większymi krokami do naszego celu! Co prawda nie uda nam się zapewne odtworzyć takiego arcydzieła jakim byl klon pana Arise, stworzony przed podbiciem CreepyTown i HallenWest przez Doc, jednak postępy powinny pana zadowolić. Nasze okazy są wyjątkowo wytrzymałe, chociaż głupie jak but. Poza tym, nie są w stanie żyć dłużej niż kilka godzin, ich ciała nie są w stanie wytrzymać styczności z "Kellahem".''- w tym momencie rudzielec pokazał na zieloną maź płynącą z rur.-'' Gdyby naszym celem było stworzenie idealnych klonów, mógłbym powiedzieć że jesteśmy całe dekady od spełnienia tego zadania. Ale nie to jest naszym celem, o nie! Zgodnie z pańskim rozkazem mamy odtworzyć Noelle Strange- jej ciało, wspomnienia i duszę!'' Nie wiedziałem czy mam się śmiać, czy płakać. Odtworzenie duszy było zadaniem będącym daleko poza zasięgiem Federacji. Wiem o tym dobrze- moje eksperymenty nie zakończyły się sukcesem, jedynie moją śmiercią. Wielokrotną. - Oczywiście, przez wzgląd na "przeznaczenie" klona, nie musi być pod żadnym względem długowieczny, wystarczy jedynie żeby żył dosyć długo, żeby można było podłączyć ją do Zegara Nieskończoności. Odtworzenie duszy, pozbawionej wirusa, doprowadzi do naszego ostatecznego triumfu! Klnę pod nosem. A więc to wszystko tylko po to, żeby mogli użyć Strange jako klucza do Zegara? Zegar Nieskończoności, połączony ze Strange mógłby zniszczyć wszystkich nie-ludzi na planecie, spełniły by się fantazje tych sk#rwysynów! Mało brakowało...bardzo mało. - Postanowiliśmy stworzyć również klony innych członków Ruchu Oporu, do których materiału genetycznego mieliśmy dostęp. Chcieliśmy w ten sposób sprawdzić, czy zmiana klonowanego obiektu wpływa jakoś na wady i zalety zaobserwowane przy kopiach Noelle. Muszę ze smutkiem pana poinformować, że mimo poczynionych postępów, do całkowitego odtworzenia duszy ''nadal daleka droga. Ciała oczywiście stworzylismy już dawno, jednak były one pozbawione wspomnień. Poza tymi wyjątkami, które widzi pan teraz w moim laboratorium, w komorach.'' Poczułem jakby uderzył mnie piorun, kilkukrotnie. Serce na kilka sekund zamarło i przestało bić. Czy on...powiedział że...one... -'' Posiadają wszystkie wspomnienia które miała oryginalna Noelle Strange, pod tym względem sa identyczne. Każda sekunda życia ktorą pamiętał oryginał, każdy detal wpływający na jej osobowość. Pokarzę panu niezbity dowód.'' Serce znowu bije, o wiele szybciej niż powinno. Widzę jak na sygnal naukowca przed ekran wprowadzona zostaje osoba z workiem na głowie, przywiązana do stołu operacyjnego. Rudzielec jednym płynnym ruchem zdziera worek, odsłaniając twarz Strange. Serce znowu przyśpiesza. Jej twarz jest cała obita, liczne siniaki i nacięcia są doskonale widoczne i bez zbliżenia. Zaczerwienienia pod oczami świadczą o tym że płakała. Czuję wielką satysfakcję, wiedząc że zabiłem sukinsyna. -'' Ten tutaj okaz łamaliśmy ponad godzinę, baardzo silnymi środkami.''- kontynuuje rudzielec. ''- Gdzie ja jestem, sukinsyny?!-'' krzyczy pobita Strange. Na dźwięk jej głosu łzy ponownie goszczą w moich oczach. Są to jednak łzy szczęścia. - W naszym laboratorium ,gdzie robimy kilka takich jak ty na dzień. Jesteś marną podróbą oryginału, który zginął pięć lat temu z rąk własnego brata! ''- We łbie ci się chyba poprzewracało, s#kinsynie! Jestem Noelle Strange, największa i najwspanialsza piratka siemiu mórz, ty ruda spi#rdolino! No dawaj, rozwiąż mnie. Zobaczymy czyja buźka będzie bardziej obita!'' Śmieje się. Jasna cholera, ja naprawdę się śmieje! Tamta Strange, to moja Strange! Noelle Strange, moja utracona ukochana! Radośc jakiej dawno nie czułem wypełnia mnie od stóp do głów. Moja Strange! Żyje! - Temperament na pewno po oryginale został.-'' powiedział rudzielec, wyciągając nóz. Nie podoba mi się to co widzę.-'' Widzę że transuzja wspomnień udała się bez nawet najmniejszych problemów. Na tym twoja rola w tej prezentacji się kończy. ''- Nie waż się mnie znowu kytać!- krzyczała Strange, reagując emocjonalnie na nóz świdrujący jej przed oczyma.-'' Moi przyjaciele zabiją cię juz za to co mi zrobiłeś! Nie rób sobie zbyt wielu wrogów, rudy! - Przyjaciele? A gdzie oni niby są?-'' spytał rudzielec, po czym wbił jej nóz w gardło. Widzę niewyobrażalny ból na twarzy Strange.-'' No dalej, wychodźcie!-'' następny cios skierowany był w jej prawą pierś.- Nie ukrywajcie się, wasza przyjaciółka cierpi!''- krzyki Strange nijak nie powstrzymywały naukowca, który wbijał ostrze w najróżniejsze części jej ciala. Rozpruwając brzuch, odcinając głowe od reszty ciała i przebijając jej czaszkę, smiał się niczym maniak. Gdy po tym ostatnim ciosie Strange zginęła, jej puste lecz przerażone oczy skierowały się prosto na obiektyw kamery. Zupełnie jakby patrzyły na mnie. Natłok róznorakich uczuć, nie potrafię ich nawet nazwać. Rzygam za jedną ze zniszczonych kopuł, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. -'' Wyprowadzić ją.''- powiedział rudzielec, ubrudzony w zielonej mazi.-'' W tych komorach jest ich więcej.' W każdej z nich leży kobieta, która może zwać się Noelle Strange.' Przestaje wymiotować. Przestaje się trząść. Przestaje oddcyhać, czy w jakikolwiek sposób kontaktować. Nie przesłyszałem się wtedy, zabita przeze mnie Strange mówiła moje imię. Podobnie jak powiedziałyby je pozostałe, zabite przez Smąriusza. W każdej z tych komór leżała Strange. Moja Strange, posiadające wspomnienia mojej Noelle, mające te same uczucia. Ciekawe co czuła ta zabita przeze mnie? Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała było to że została zabita przez własnego brata, zaraz po otworzeniu oczu zrobił to jej ukochany. Nie czuję się źle. Nie czuję obrzydzenia, strachu, złości ani żalu. Nie czuję nic, absolutnie żadna z wielu emocji, które jeszcze chwilę temu tliły się we mnie, się teraz nie odzywa. Nie czuję też bólu, który jeszcze chwilę mi dokuczał, na dobrą sprawę nie czuję swojego ciała. Nie czuję absolutnie nic. Zupełie jakbym był pochłaniany przez jakąś siłę, której intencją jest pochłoniąc mnie w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Nie jest to dobre uczucie, przerażałoby mnie ono, gdybym czul strach. - Tam jest!- słyszę czyiś głos za sobą, a potem towarzyszący im dźwięk butów uderzających o podłogę. Nawet się nie odwracam i tak wiem że to żołnierze Federacji. Nagle światło jakby gaśnie, zupełnie jakbym znalazł się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, oddalonym od rzeczywistości. Nadal jestem w tym dziwnym, pozbawionym uczuć stanie. - Co to za pi#przony potwór?!- słysze czyiś głos, niczym odległe echo. Patrze na swoją prawą rękę, na które najpierw pojawiają się rany postrzałowe, a która potem odrywa się od reszty ciała. Nie czuję jednak bólu, fakt że moja kończyna oderwała się od ciała nijak mnie nie rusza. - K#rwa mać! K#rwa maaać!!- słyszę kolejny głos. Coś jakby złapało mnie za brzuch. Patrze w dół. Wylewają się z niego hektolitry krwi. Mimo to, nadal nic nie czuję. - Mamo!- głos należący do malego dziecka. Ucichł równie szybko jak się pojawił. W pewnym momencie padam na ziemie. Moja lewa noga też jakby znikła, w jej miejscu nie ma nic. Czemu mnie to nie obchodzi? - Przemek, co ty odwalasz?!- kolejny krzyk. Tym razem głos jest znajomy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę się skupić żeby go rozpoznać. - Cholera, skąd on bierze siłę żeby się tak rzucać?!- słyszę kolejny znajomy głos. Ten należy do kobiety. - Powalcie go i zabierzcie do lecznicy, do k#rwy nędzy! To ostatnie co usłyszałem, nim pochłonelo mnie światło. Powoli, ostrożnie otwieram oczy i od razu uderza mnie strumień światła. Bardzo niemiła pobudka, jakby nie patrzeć, zwłaszcza dla moich najwyraźniej odzwyczajonych od światła oczu. Wszystko mnie boli, od głowy, przez oczy po nogi. Wysilam się żeby chociaż lekko się podnieść, ale czyjaś dłoń mnie zatrzymuje. - Spokojnie, musisz leżeć.- słyszę głos Aracza. Uspokaja mnie on. Jestem w bazie. - Ja..gh..- nie mogę się wysłowić. Moje gardło jakby paliło się żywym ogniem. - Przestrzelili cię jak sito, kilka razy kule i wiązki otarły się o twoje serce. Straciłeś obydwie ręce, nogę, kilka narządów i całe hektolitry krwi. Nie mogę uwierzyć że żyjesz! Masz szczęście że mimo wszystko cię tutaj zabraliśmy i w porę daliśmy ci proszek. Coś mi tutaj nie pasuję. Zmuszam się żeby zadać pytanie. - Mi...mo? - Mimo czego?- przerywa Aracz.- Rzuciłeś się na Lokiego! Nie miałeś już wtedy rąk, trzymałeś miecz w ustach, przedziurwiony jak sito, z przepaloną skórą. Wyglądałeś jak pi#przony demon! Nie mam pojęcia co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, ale naprawdę musiało być ciężko. Nie wiedziałem że ludzki organizm jest w stanie wytworzyć taką ilość adrenaliny jaką ty miałeś. Przez samo to powinieneś kopnąc w kalendarz! Widocznie ten twój 5 letni trening na coś się zdał, albo to przez ciało klona. Wzdycham, ale sprawia to jedynie że czuję ukłucie w płucach. Ten dzień się już kończy, dzięki Bogu. - Chcę ci zadać pytanie, na które musisz mi odpowiedzieć, gdy wydobrzejesz.- powiedział Aracz, po czym podał mi Kolibra Strange i ruszył do wyjścia.- Od jak dawna nie potrafisz się reinkarnować? Zmuszam się na niewinny uśmiech. W końcu się domyślili. A może wiedzieli cały czas, tylko nie mieli kiedy mnie zapytać? No cóż, cokolwiek by to nie było, będę im musiał opowiedzieć o wyroku w moim Sądzie. Ale to później. Teraz muszę odpocząć. Wtulam do siebie wisiorek Strange. Łkam cicho, powtarzając w głowie imiona wszystkich tych, którzy zginą z mojej ręki, przez swoją odpowiedzialność za śmierć mojej ukochanej. Sih'Nev, Heinrich, Federacja. . . . I ja. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa